1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a trailer. More particularly, this invention relates to a novel tailgate for a trailer. The tailgate is especially suited, but not limited, to a motorcycle transport trailer.
2. Background Art
Utility trailers, as well as those for a specific use such as the transport of motorcycles, all-terrain vehicles, snowmobiles, etc. are often equipped with a tailgate. Usually, the tailgate serves only to help keep the cargo in the trailer when the tailgate is closed. Some trailers are equipped with tailgates that may be used for a loading ramp. These tailgates tend to be either very short, making the loading ramp too steep, or very long, so they stand very high when closed. A tall closed tailgate results in significant wind resistance, reducing the efficiency of the prime mover pulling the trailer.
There is, therefore, a need for a trailer tailgate providing an adequately shallow approach angle for loading, yet does not present significant wind resistance when in transit.